The Chrono Crude Diaries (Was Diary Of A Demon)
by Alex556
Summary: Diary entries from Chrono and other characters from CC!
1. Mary Magdalene

I'm always a sucker for CC fanfiction, I've been a fan of CC for about 5/6 years now. I love it so much, so I decided to write some diary entries from the characters.

* * *

 **Chrono**

June 21st 1870 ~

She's a peculiar woman. I can never seem to understand her, like shes speaking in code. Yet she's full of beauty and grace; a sense of mystery in her eyes, about the way she looks at me like she's known me her whole life when we've only just met each other three months ago. Everything is different when she is around, it's hard to describe in words: Like the gravity bends at her graceful will, the world around her, us, changes somehow.

She reminds me of nature. How the birds seem to sing to her, the wind runs through her golden hair, the water shapes her moments, it flows through her finger, how the ripples reflect in his eyes. She conquers the world around her and yet she does not realise it. She believes she is a bird deprived of freedom of flight and somehow she told me that I set her free? But honestly, it feels like _she_ was the one who set me free when I thought I already was? Well according to Aion, we are on the verge of finding that dream of freedom, but what If that's the wrong path? She makes me question everything, makes me see everything in a different light.

Is this what humans call love? I have slept with other women before, both demon and human but I have never felt this way before. I suppose there is a difference between love and lust. Lust is just the hunger of sex but love is so much more: it is loving every part of someone, wanting to be by their side. Protect them. Do I love her? Though I have asked myself this question over again: If it is what humans call 'love' then there is no point is me 'loving' her If am demon with the role of a soldier bound to duty and she in angel chosen by God. The end will only be a tragic one.


	2. In The Tomb

I'm thinking it took Chrono awhile to get into a deep sleep when he was in Magdalene tomb? So here are few writings during his time in the tomb

* * *

~ **Written inside the tomb** ~

Why do we accept that angels fall from grace, but deny that demons wish to seek out forgiveness?

Because It's easier to sin than to have the courage to admit your mistakes.

* * *

How long has it been since I last saw sunlight? Honestly, I've lost count (not that I was counting anyway) Perhaps a few years, months? It does not matter, considering this is where I'll die and fade away to nothing but ash and dust, as If I never existed. At least it'll be a peaceful death. When shall that be? Does God intend for me to suffer for eternity in the darkness right next to the woman I killed? Honestly, I could't blame him for doing this to me. A monster like me does not deserve a peaceful death.

No — any form of death would be merciful. I deserve to suffer.

* * *

I can't sleep. Not for long enough to stay asleep, forever.

* * *

Magdalene I'm so sorry for taking your life away from you. I'm so sorry, you're gone. I'm so sorry.

My sweet dear Mary, please forgive me.


	3. The Christopher Siblings

Ooo an update. I thought I'd try and continue it. The diary entries are gonna be in chronological order right now, just Chrono's thoughts from the time and see where this goes. This chapter is when Chrono first meets Rosette and Joshua.

* * *

 **~ 50 Years later ~**

It has only been a couple of days since these two peculiar siblings awoken me from my eternal slumber. I never thought I'd ever feel the sun's warmth again and then all of a sudden, light blinded me from within the tomb. Then they appeared. I couldn't understand why they weren't afraid of me, despite me saying I was a demon.

The young blue eyed girl had one of the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. And what a beautiful name that accompanied it; Rosette. There's a part of me that thought, maybe this was all some sick dream. Surely I not deserve their friendship. Surely, something was about to happen to ruin this all. I just worry for siblings.

* * *

Months have gone by since that fateful day. It's been rather refreshing being around these two, so full of innocent youth and excitement, not a single care or worry. Something I've never felt before. Lately I've been telling them stories as we sat underneath the tree beside the river. By the end of each story, Rosettes's little brother would fall asleep.

Despite how loud and boisterous she was, she had a softer and more gentler side to her. Almost reminded me of someone else long ago. She told me how much she wanted to become a doctor to help her brother, help other people. She did indeed have a selfless heart. And from that day on, I swore to myself that I'd protect her at whatever the cost. I couldn't save Magdalene, at least I can do to make amends is protect Rosette.

* * *

Rosette recently told me a priest came to visit Joshua today about some kind of 'special power'? I fear the road that this may lead to. The fact that Rosette said Joshua had healing powers maybe me wonder even more. Could he possible me an apostle? Of course it was best not to mention this to Rosette... It don't want worry her with the potential truth.

* * *

I was right. This strange aura that I've been feeling lately is coming closer each day. I know who this is. And the worse part is, I am not strong enough to protect Rosette.

* * *

 **A/N: Some entries will shorter and song longer. Since they are only diary entries, I don't want them to be too descriptive. And occasionally there may be a diary entry from people other than Chrono ;)**


	4. The Order

**Diary entries during Rosette early time in the order ~ I've also been writing another CC fan fic called Aching Hearts, I've currently written 3 chapters so far. I've written like 5(?) CC fan fics so far xD**

* * *

I failed. I failed to protect Magdalene. I failed to protect Rosette. And now her soul is tied to me, every second that she breathes, I am taking a fraction of her life away that she'll never get back. All because I was too weak to stop my wretched brother from kidnapping her little brother. Rosette, I'm so sorry. It seems I have a terrible habit of breaking every promise that I make. She didn't once hesitate when she asked to make a contract with me, knowing full well what the consequences were. Were all humans this selfless? Not considering how young she is...

Rosette I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess, you should of never opened that tomb.

* * *

The Magdalene Order. Talk about déjà vu. I'm not even sure they'd let me stay here, but Rosette sounded pretty adamant with the head nun Sister Kate that she'd only stay and co-operate if I stayed too. She was stubborn as hell, and God help whoever tried to go against Rosette's wishes... For what felt like days of Rosette's constant nagging and screaming, Sister Kate reluctantly agreed to let me stay on a few conditions. I had to stay and live with the Elder, a mad scientist that made the weapons for the order and I pray he won't use them on me in my sleep. Though he did seem like a nice man. I was also not aloud to enter the order unless escorted by Rosette or Father Remington. I don't blame her. A demon living in a holy order, an organisation build to exterminate demons. But I'd do this all for Rosette if it means getting Joshua back for her. Besides, working along side the order may give us a better chance at doing just that.

* * *

Day 50 of staying at the order... Rosette you're a complete nightmare. I swear that Sister Kate will not last long with your exploding nature. But hey, it's fine! Everything's jake, as Rosette would say. And oh boy, do I hope she's right.

* * *

It's been about half a year since me and Rosette have joined the order. Still things have been rather awkward between me and pretty much everyone here. It's obvious to them all what I am, but to my surprise, a friend of Rosette's who is a few years older spoke to me. Her name was Sister Mary, she was sweet enough. She told me the reason she wished to become an exorcist was that she witnessed a demon attack in the city she lived in when she was only 6 and from then on, wished to protect others from ever seeing what she saw. It amazed me how humans where able to turn any negative experience into something positive, something that will one day make them stronger. Instead of cowering away and refusing to face the pain head first..

I wish you all the best Sister Mary. Perhaps we can one day be friends.


	5. The Madgalene Archives

**Writte** _ **n diary extracts from Mary Magdalene that were found and stored in The Magdalene Archives. Some parts were unreadable due to parts being torn over time and damaged from old age and damp conditions.**_

 _January 25th 1870 ~_

 _I am suffocating on the inside..._ [page torn] _My dreams are all that brings me comfort in my time of great patience. Do they still believe my smiles? It's hard to tell. I feel like a bird; unable to escape this cage they call my protection. Writing seems to be my escape. I wish.. [unreadable]_

 _Where are you Chrono? My time is ticking by as I watch the clock's hands pass by,_ _I count the days that you will arrive to take me away. My saviour is my killer. Chrono please save me._

April 14th 1870 ~

 _Finally I have been set free from my burdens. Chrono came to take me away to meet my fate at last. For years my dreams where of the future, of a dark figure shedding tears. [page ripped] .._ _. I know I will find my answers soon enough on this journey that I cannot escape from. I have accepted what is to come; no one can change their destiny, and this is mine to bear. I'm filled with wonder on meeting my killer who appears to be somewhat kind._

 _April 25th 1870 ~_

 _He is ever so kind. Though he is struggling, wavering between who he is on the inside and his role as Aion's sword; to do as he is commanded to do without question. Perhaps [words scribbled out]. Everyone views me as the holy Mary Magdalene, an angel that needs protecting from harm and evil, seen as a helpless soul. It is something people have labelled me to become and so I had no choice to become that person, for I do not know who else to be. I lost myself along the way, maybe Chrono has done too._

 _Is it unusual for a demon to be as gentle as him? Where we humans wrong about devils? Some are able to feel love, pain and even guilt. To show compassion. Or Chrono could simply be the odd one out, like myself. Two souls that do not belong where they are born from, find ways to survive. Too bad this story does not have a happy ending._

May 1st 1870 ~

 _My time is coming to an end, my visions becoming stronger by the day.. and by each day I am unavoidably falling in love with Chrono. I never predicted this, this wasn't in my visions at all. I suppose no one can truly predict every detail in the future. This is't fair, but I have accepted this as a part of my life from the very beginning. What plans does God have for me? Am I to simply die in order for this world to [page damage]_

 _Either way Chrono, we can't stop what is about to happen my love.._

 _Is it selfish to wish you may love me back? Though I know one day you will love her instead._

May 27th 1870 ~

 _To whoever finds my diary in time...On March 25th, year 1922, Aion shall return. Two orphaned siblings will be the essential part of his plan. I do not know their names but they will need The Magdalene Order's help before it is too late._

* * *

Mary's diary entries are from my newest CC fanfic called Aching Hearts ~


End file.
